


Magic, Mortals, and Gundam Gods

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe- Avatars, Alternate Universe- Gundam Wing, Gods, M/M, Magic, Multi, Poachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: In the legends of the Five Gods, it is said that the second God, Deathscythe, was very protective of the other four and would do anything to keep them alive. He would fight entire wars, taking hit after hit until he couldn’t anymore, until he used every drop of magic that he had to keep them safe. He would fade away and the others would follow.Their magic would then find its way to those it deemed worthy and the cycle would start again.And now… The Five Gods have been reborn into a world full of magic and war.





	1. Chapter 1

He hid in the shadows as they came, hid just like Sister Helen had told him to. The shadows had always offered him comfort, helped him hide and escape when he needed to.

“Where is the boy?”

“There is no boy here.” Sister Helen said, “Please sir. This is a temple, a peaceful place.”

“Peaceful? You are a temple maiden of the God of Death. There is nothing peaceful about it!”

“Please leave! There is nothing for you here!” Sister Helen said.

“Search everywhere! The boy has to be here!”

He watched as one forced the Sister to her knees as the rest searched the temple. He knew why they were searching for him, he had a special type of magic that they wanted, but he wouldn’t let them hurt Sister Helen because they were searching for him. He felt the shadows shift around him, felt the wings form on his back as _it_ took over.

Minutes or hours later, he didn’t know which, _it_ retreated leaving him in control. He stared around him, taking in the bodies on the floor of the temple. It was forbidden to shed blood in the temple and he hadn’t. Instead the bodies were bent and twisted in ways that seemed impossible.

“Duo.” Sister Helen called from behind him.

He turned and stared. He didn’t understand. Why was she on the floor?

“Duo come here.” Sister Helen said.

He approached and knelt next to her. She was pale and holding her stomach. He looked and saw her life essence flowing out of her.

“You must go.” She coughed, “Before others come. You must reach the forest. You will be safe there.” She coughed again as voices were heard coming closer to the temple, “Go now! You must reach the forest!”

“Sister…” He whispered.

Was this his fault? Had he done this? He could never remember what _it_ did when it took over.

“Go!” Sister Helen cried.

He turned and fled into the darkness of the night.

There had been stories told to him by Sister Helen when she’d been teaching him his letters and numbers. Stories of gods and mortals, of mortals becoming gods when given the gods powers. To him they were stories no matter how much the story of the second god, Deathscythe, reminded him of himself.

As he entered the forest he paused and looked back. There was smoke rising from where the temple was. He stared, wanting to go back but knowing that if he did he would get caught.

The decision was taken out of his hands when a figure appeared behind him and pulled him into the forest.

 

* * *

 

Poachers had been a problem in the forest for eight years now. They took what they wanted and never gave anything back. There was one small forest tribe that did what they could to stop them, but they were grossly out numbered.

“Cathy take your brother and hide!”

“But momma!” Cathy whimpered, “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine! Now go!”

Cathy grabbed her little brother’s hand and pulled him with her deeper into the forest. They knew the forest as they had spent their entire lives playing in it. Her parents had always told her that her brother, Triton, had a special type of magic that would only grow stronger as he grew older and that she had to help protect him.

“Come on Tri.” Cathy said quietly as they ran, “We’re almost to the Great Tree.”

The Great Tree was the oldest tree in the forest. It was said that the Five Gods lived there but Cathy had never seen them.

“There they are!”

They were surrounded.

Cathy stumbled to a stop as she looked around. There were too many poachers around them for them to escape, even if they did use their magic.

She steeled herself for a fight that was knew she was going to lose when she felt it.

She gasped and whirled to face Triton as she felt his magic building in him. His eyes were glowing an eerie green and the earth around him was starting to rumble.

“Triton no!” Cathy cried as her brother’s magic took over.

She watched, horrified, as the earth opened under the poachers and swallowed them whole, their screams cut off before they could even begin.

An arrow flew out of the trees and pierced Triton’s shoulder’s causing the magic to fall away as he fell to his knees with a surprised cry of pain.

“Triton!” Cathy shouted as she knelt next to him.

The poacher that had shot the arrow jumped down from the tree. He landed softly, and Cathy watched him with wide eyes.

“The gods will stay dead.” The poacher spit as he approached them.

Cathy was kicked away from Triton who was picked up by the collar of his shirt and the arrow forced deeper into his shoulder.

Triton cried out in pain, a cry that seemed to echo in the forest.

“If one dies, the others follow.” The poacher grinned darkly before he dropped Triton to the ground as blood gurgled from his lips.

Cathy looked up from her spot on the forest floor and saw a boy no older than her brother wielding a scythe staring at the poacher that had he had just killed. She got up and rushed over to Triton causing the boy with the scythe to back away quickly.

“Thank you.” Cathy said, “You saved us.”

She was careful not to look at the poacher who laid dead on the forest floor.

The boy continued to back up before turning and running as voices and footsteps were heard.

“Cathy! Triton!” Their father’s voice called.

“Papa!” Cathy cried relieved to see him.

“Get the medics!”

“What happened?” Their father asked later once they were all back at camp.

“The poachers found us.” Cathy said, “Momma had sent us to hide so I took Tri and ran towards the Great Tree. But they found us and surrounded us. Tri’s eyes started glowing papa! The earth opened and swallowed the poachers, but one was hiding in the trees and shot him with an arrow!”

Her father and uncle shared a glance before turning back to her, “What else?”

“A boy appeared and killed the poacher.” Cathy said, “He was Triton’s age and he had a scythe.”

“So he’s returned to the forest.” Her father said quietly, “It is starting.”

Cathy was confused. What was starting?

“Go find your mother little one. I will sit with Triton tonight to make sure he recovers.”

Cathy nodded and with one look at her brother she turned and left the medical tent.

 

* * *

 

In the legends of the Five Gods, it is said that the second God, Deathscythe, was very protective of the other four and would do anything to keep them alive. He would fight entire wars, taking hit after hit until he couldn’t anymore, until he used every drop of magic that he had to keep them safe. He would fade away and the others would follow.

Their magic would then find its way to those it deemed worthy and the cycle would start again.

And now… The Five Gods have been reborn into a world full of magic and war.


	2. Chapter 2

He had begun having dreams again. Dreams filled with colorful magic dancing around people, familiar people that he couldn’t possibly know. It was mesmerizing and frightening at the same time.

He didn’t dare tell his father or sisters about the dreams though. They already thought him insane because of the way his magic was, he didn’t want them to go through with their threats of locking him in his room.

At the moment, his father was at a town meeting and his sisters were attending their lessons. He was supposed to be at his lesson’s as well, but he had gone to the forest instead, following the pull of his magic.

His heavy robes that marked him as a person of wealth kept getting caught on branches as he moved further into the forest. He pulled them off and threw them onto the forest floor and then toed off his thin slippers.

He sighed happily as he felt the dirt and grass under his feet. Now, dressed in only pants, he ran forward, a happy grin on his face as he laughed.

He felt free and it felt incredible! His laughter echoed through the forest as he ran twisting through the trees and following the pull of his magic.

He paused in an empty clearing, wondering why his magic had brought him there. There was nothing there. He looked around, trying to find a reason for his magic to have brought him here. There was only an old abandoned cottage on the far side of the clearing that looked so very familiar. He approached it and was surprised to see that it was still in good shape.

_Go inside._

He jerked, looking for the voice, but there was no one there. He slowly made his way up to the door of the cottage and pushed it open. Inside the cottage was covered in dust and cobwebs. The dust was undisturbed which meant no one had been inside since, perhaps the owners had left.

He walked down the hallway, peaking in each room as he walked by, but it wasn’t until he found the bedroom that he entered one of the many rooms.

The walls, once painted like the sunset, were now faded with age.

_The chest._

Again, he jerked, looking for the voice but there was no one besides himself there. He turned and looked at the chest that was sitting at the foot of a large bed. He knelt in front of it and ran his hands over the ornate design before letting his thumb trace over the lock. His eyes widened when he felt it pull on his magic.

He pulled his thumb away from the lock and moved his hands to the latches that kept it closed. They opened easily, and he lifted the lid. Inside, there was only a cloth wrapped object. He reached in and pulled it out. He sat the object on his lap and pulled the cloth open. Inside the cloth were two of the finest swords he had ever seen. Shotels, if he remembered correctly from his lessons.

He pulled one from its sheath and noticed how the blade was still sharp. He sheathed it and wrapped both swords back in the cloth. He looked around and saw a small wardrobe. He stood, placing the cloth with the swords on the bed.

Inside the wardrobe were robes of the finest silk, soft and delicate looking yet strong enough to be able to be worn during a fight, not that he knew that. He was only ten after all.

He closed the wardrobe and picked up the cloth with the swords and left the room. He looked out the nearest window and saw that it was late afternoon. His father had probably been informed that he had skipped his lessons by now. He’d have to find a place to hide the Shotels, so he wouldn’t get caught with them.

As he left the house he could have sworn he saw two violet eyes watching him but when he looked there was nothing there. He shook his head and found a fallen tree to hide the Shotels in. He would come back for them when he knew he’d be able to sneak them inside.

He ran through the forest to where he’d left his heavy robes and quickly put them back on along with his thin slippers. As he approached his hidden path in and out of the property he heard his name being shouted.

“QUATRE!”

He whirled around and saw his father, Zayeed, storming towards him.

“Father!” Quatre said.

“You’ve been in the forest again?” Zayeed snarled, “What have I told you about that!?”

“Not to.” Quatre said, “But father…”

“Be quiet!” Zayeed said, “Get inside and go to your room! You’re not to come out until I say you can!”

“Yes father.” Quatre said as he hurried to do as his father instructed.

* * *

 

Out of all Five Gods, it was the Fourth who was often underestimated. Sandrocks soft spoken nature made most feel at ease not once suspecting that he was gathering information to pass back to the others. Sandrock hated fighting, hated war of any kind, but would fight to protected those he cared about.

Make no mistake. He was just as deadly as the rest. 

* * *

 

 

“Boy get up. We have another job.”

He opened his eyes and nodded at his father, Odin. He slipped from his bed and dressed quickly.

As the only child of a sword-for-hire, he’d had training in his magic and in weapons. He’d been taught how to kill with both. He didn’t like killing though and only killed when forced.

“Come boy.” Odin said when he joined him outside.

He walked over to their horse, they’d had two at one point but had sold one for supplies, and let his father lift him up onto it. His father lifted himself up and then they were heading away from their small cabin on the outskirts of the town and down a well-traveled dirt path.

His father didn’t speak for several minutes after they had left their small cabin.

“We’re to find a boy that has been living in the forest.” Odin said, “He’s attacked several people who have approached him. We’re to capture and bring him into the village on the Northwestern side of the forest.”

He frowned. They rarely took jobs that involved children, his father had some honor after all.

“Capture alive or dead?” He asked.

“Either.” Odin said, “We’re being paid a great deal for this job, even if it is from those that hate magic.”

He tilted his head back to look up at his father.

“When we’re handing over the boy don’t show your abilities.” Odin said, “Don’t mention them in any way.”

“Yes sir.” He said.

Two days later he sat next to his father on the forest floor and watched as he succumbed to the injuries he had sustained from some other sell-swords that had been hired to capture the boy. Their weapons had been poisoned, and while he hadn’t had that great of a relationship with his father, he didn’t want to see him dead.

He glared up at the two sell-swords that had attacked them and watched as they gasped when they felt their blood start to boil. He stood as they fell to their knees before they fell over dead.

Blood was ninety percent water and he could control water. He looked back at his father and shrugged. The man was dead. There was nothing he could do about that.

He turned and gathered their gear that they had been using when the sell-swordsmen had found them before heading over to their horse, well… his horse now. He attached the gear and the bags to the horse before lifting himself up so he could steer the horse back in the direction of their… his small cabin.

* * *

 

 

“The day will come where you will have to leave everyone and everything behind in your search for the others. Are you prepared to take on the training that is required for you to be successful?”

“Yes Master O.” He said, “I am prepared.”

“Good.” Master O said, “Because your training starts now.”

Master O lunged at him, lightning leaving his hands. He dodged the attacks and launched several balls of fire at his opponent.

“You must be quicker!” Master O said, not letting up in his attacks at all, “Shenlong is known for his swiftness. You must be quicker!”

He grunted as the lightning hit him, leaving his arms feeling numb. He continued his attacks, knowing it was the only way to get stronger.

The training was brutal, he was barely conscious at the end of it on most days and the days he could move out of his own free will he was forced to do more training.

So when his clan was attacked four years later he fought his hardest to defeat them. They suffered many losses though, his cousin Meiran was the most prominent loss.

Meiran had been one of their strongest fighters, her skills being just below his. Her death would not go unpunished, not if he had a say in it.

* * *

 

Attacks were becoming frequent everywhere. Most of the attacks were in hopes of luring out the reincarnations of the Five Gods. Others wanted to find them and use them for their own gains.

Not many realized that no one could control them and if you killed them then the reincarnation process would only start over.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was quiet, too quiet in his opinion. That wasn’t good. It meant danger was lurking. He looked around him as he searched for the danger. He was constantly on guard, never feeling as if he was safe.

He sensed movement nearby and slipped into the shadows. His would-be attacker cursed and then he had to move as an arrow pierced the bark of the tree whose shadow he had been in.

He fled to another shadow only to flee again as another arrow pierced the air where he had just been. This time he didn’t stop jumping from shadow to shadow as he fled from his attacker, _his attacker that could track him_.

It was an unnerving thought as he didn’t understand how his attacker was tracking him.

A pained cry left his throat as an arrow pierced his right shoulder. He tumbled out from his shadow and looked up as his attacker finally showed himself.

“Looks like I caught one!” The man exclaimed gleefully, “Time to take you in and collect your bounty!”

He groaned in pain as he sluggishly pushed himself to his feet. He swayed, stumbled as he felt _it_ wake up.

Nononono. It couldn’t wake up! Not now!

_Let me. You’re injured. I only wish to help._

His hands clutched at his head at _it_ spoke. He just wanted it to go away. He didn’t have much of a choice though.

He felt the wings appear on his back as _it_ took over.

_Rest. I will take care of these mortals._

He fell into the arms of unconsciousness as the shadows in the forest came to life and a scythe appeared in his hand.

When he regained control, it was to see an angel leaning over him.

* * *

 

He hadn’t had a choice. It was leave his family and lead away the people looking for him, or it was stay and let them die. He hadn’t meant for the one’s looking for him to die. He hadn’t meant to do it. He really hadn’t. He had just been trying to defend himself.

But now… now he was looking at his shotels and watching the blood drip off onto the forest floor.

He could feel his magic trying to calm him down, but it wasn’t working, it only made things worse because he knew that was why these people had been after him in the first place.

It took for the shadows coming to life around him and for screams to fill the forest for him to realize how much time had passed since he’d come into the forest.

He stood and followed the screams. By the time he got to where the screams had come from all that was left were body parts that had been slung everywhere. He blanched, his hands coming up to cover his mouth and nose.

Blood was everywhere, as where organs. What had caused this?

Then he spotted a thin trail of blood leading away, leading further into the forest. He followed it until he came upon a teen that looked to be the same age that he was laying on the forest floor with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

He hurried forward and knelt next to him. The teen had long brown hair with a hint of red in it and tan skin. He wore nothing but loose-fitting black pants that were held up with what looked like rope and an open vest.

As he was getting ready to inspect the arrow and the wound the teen stirred. Violet eyes were slowly revealed before the teen rolled away, breaking the arrow, and jerked to his feet.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the long-haired teen turned and ran deeper into the forest.

“Wait!” He called as he stood to follow, “I’m not going to hurt you!”

He tried to follow the injured teen, but he had disappeared.

He sighed, disappointed, before looking up at the sky, “Now what am I to do? Do I follow him? I’m sure it was him I saw that day when I found the swords.”

_Follow him._

“How?” He asked, “I don’t know where he went.”

_You will find him._

He huffed. His magic was helpful at times and cryptic when he really needed help.

“Why can’t you just give me a straight answer!?”

He didn’t receive an answer and he hadn’t expected one.

* * *

 

 

The tribe was growing smaller as poachers and hunters took the time to injure or kill them when they saw them. They currently had less than ten people left.

“We believe it is time.” Triton’s father said.

“Time for what?” Cathy asked.

“For Triton to leave the tribe and find the others.” Their father said.

Cathy stared at them confused while Triton nodded.

“What do you mean father?” Cathy asked.

“That is not for you to know.” Their father said, “Triton knows of his duty and what must be done.”

“Triton what is this!?” Cathy exclaimed, “You can’t seriously be thinking of leaving? We lose people every day! We can’t afford to lose you too!”

“It is fine, Cathy.” Triton said, “I will still be nearby. I just won’t be with the tribe.”

“But…”

“This is not your decision.” Their father said, “It is Triton’s.”

“I will go.” Triton said, “I will find them.”

Their father nodded and pulled Triton to him.

“I’m proud of you.” He said, “You’ve grown into a strong man and have overcome many obstacles, but there will be more in your path.”

“I know father.” Triton said, “I will not let you down.”

That night they ate as normal though everyone could sense that something had changed. When they woke in the morning Triton was gone.

* * *

 

The day had come for him to leave his clan. He had packed his bag carefully, making sure he had plenty of food and water pouches to last him for some time. He left early in the morning on horseback.

It would be a week’s journey to the forest where he had been told he would find the others. He wasn’t sure how they would react when he approached them, so he was preparing for everything.

One was rumored to live alone on the outskirts of the forest, another said to live in a mansion, he would be the hardest to get to, the other two were said to live in the forest. Finding them would be challenging as the forest was quite large.

* * *

 

 

He had been out gathering water when the strange teen arrived. He stared at him warily, no one came here anymore, not since his father had been killed in the forest.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked.

“My name is Wufei.” He said, “I am here for you.”

He tensed, preparing for a fight.

“I’m not here to harm you.” Wufei said, “But to convince you to join me in finding the others.”

He reached for the tanto he kept on him always. He was convinced that this teen was not in his right mind.

“You think I’m mad.” Wufei said, “I am not. I am the current reincarnation and Avatar of Shenlong, just like you are the current reincarnation and Avatar of Wing.”

“That’s just a story told to children.” He said, “The Five Gods are nothing more than a fairytale.”

“Hmm. It seems I will have to convince you that it is real.” Wufei said, “All of the reincarnations and Avatars have a mark on their chest or back with the symbol of their ability.” Wufei reached up and began undoing his vest and then the shirt he wore under it. “See? Mine is on the right side of my chest.”

He still thought the other teen mad, “That proves nothing.”

Wufei sighed, “You can do things with your ability that others can’t.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Wing always had control of water.” Wufei said, “There are rumors of you being able to kill someone by controlling their blood.”

“Those rumors are false.” Heero hissed as he unsheathed his tanto, “Leave. You’re not welcome here.”

Wufei sighed again, “I was hoping to avoid this, but it seems it can’t be helped.”

Wufei summoned his magic, let it caress his skin before it flared around him, an image of a great dragon wrapping around him.

“Believe me know, Heero?” Wufei asked, “I have been trained to become one with Shenlong. I can help you become one with Wing.”

Heero just stared, shocked. He tightened his grip on his tanto as the magic faded back into Wufei.

“What the fuck was that?” Heero demanded, “And don’t tell me that bullshit about the Five Gods.”

Wufei just shook his head. He had known that the others would be stubborn, but he hadn’t expected for them not to believe him. Perhaps he should have found Sandrock first.


End file.
